The present application relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to methods and devices for use in monitoring operations of a system asset.
At least some known power systems include a plurality of components, such as generators, motors, fans, and/or other components. Such components are often positioned within a building such as a power plant or a factory. A building may include a plurality of system components that may fail and/or that may require maintenance. Such system components are often monitored to ensure that the components operate satisfactorily and/or to determine whether the components require maintenance.
To enable system components to be monitored, at least some known systems include a plurality of sensors coupled to, or positioned proximate to, the components. The sensors measure operating conditions of the components and transmit signals representative of the measured operating conditions to one or more monitoring systems. The monitoring systems may convert the signals to digital sensor data, and/or may store the sensor data in memory. However, storing such sensor data may require large amounts of memory over time, especially in systems that include a large number of sensors and/or in systems in which the sensors monitor and transmit data at frequent intervals.
To reduce an amount of memory consumed by sensor data, some known monitoring systems only store sensor data at predetermined or periodic intervals. However, the periodic storage of such monitoring systems may cause the monitoring systems to miss or to lose important sensor data. Accordingly, an ability to monitor the system components may be impaired or at least limited.